


i fxcking hate you

by zanecore



Category: Danganronpa, Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair, SDRV2, super danganronpa 2: goodbye despair
Genre: F/M, Non Despair AU, gundham cheats, this is ooc for him but idc, this rlly sucks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:15:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23923714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zanecore/pseuds/zanecore
Summary: basically, gundham cheats on reader with sonia. this is afterward?i’m really sorry, i such at summaries. just read it :) <3
Relationships: Tanaka Gundham/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 55





	i fxcking hate you

**Author's Note:**

> this is ooc for gundham, I know and I’m sorry  
> this fic is inspired by IFHY - Tyler The Creator  
> my first ever gundham fic lol  
> also anything in italics is a flashback!

a sigh left (y/n)'s lips as she scrubbed the plate, trying to rid it of the remains from last nights dinner. she was almost 30 at this point- living with her now-fiance, Gundham Tanaka. those who knew the eccentric male only from what they saw would ask, 'how did you fall in love with _him?_ he's so strange, thinking he's an overlord or something? i don't know how you can stand him.'and they didn't know, because they never bothered to get to know him. initially, (y/n) thought the same thing as them. that was, until she noticed how he treated animals. this is what drew her to him- but of course, none of that mattered now. flashbacks ran through her mind, of how she found out what had happened.

_(y/n) sat up in her bed, with a yawn and a stretch. the girl turned her head to the side, to only find the bed empty. Gundham must have left for work already. throwing her legs over the side, she slid out of bed and headed to their bathroom. the (hair color) girl looked at herself in the mirror, and grabbed her hairbrush to detangle her mess of hair, but when she picked up the brush, she noticed something. **blonde hair** _ _(if your hair is blonde then it's a different shade of blonde). this took a moment to process,but she shook it off. her fiance and sonia were good friends, and she knew that, so it as just chalked up to them hanging out. shaking your head, she began to brush her hair, kind of stuggling, but she eventually got there. after this, the adult did her morning routine, and afterwards she decided to clean up the room a little. this started with fixing the bed, putting away discarded dirty clothes, and eventually cleaning underneath the bed, because god knows how much goes under there._

_the (h/c) girl got on her stomach and began grabbing things from under the bed, until something caught her eye. she could see it between the boards that supported the bed, something **yellow**. curious, she grabbed the cloth, and pulled it out, wiggling out from under the bed and sitting on the carpet as she inspected it. but when she realized what it was- her heart broke into a million pieces. underwear. it was yellow underwear- and (y/n) doesn’t own any yellow undergarments. however. she remembers helping a certain **blonde** pick out this exact pair of underwear at the mall a week back. _

arms wrapped around the female, snapping her out of her flashback. a squeak left (y/n)’s mouth, and she froze; one hand dropping the plate in her hand and the other squeezing onto the sponge. “my dark queen, I hope you didn’t miss me too much all day.” the female in his arms took a deep breath before lightly pushing him off of her. “my love?” he asked, in question as his fiancée wiped her wet hands on a towel. 

“why, Gundham? why?” she spoke, finally, only to result in a look of confusion from the male in front of her. “what are you-“ he was cut off. “can we add some more color? um.. like, some more, _yellow_?” as the adult spoke, she pulled said yellow undergarments from one of her pockets and threw it at him. the male, however, could not find words to say- it was as if he forgot english completely.

”my queen, you must understand, sonia had put an evil spell on me!” Gundham stammered out, trying to find an excuse for his actions. “you have to believe me, i love you, i would never-“ however, he was cut off once more by his female lover, her face devoid of emotion as she spoke. “ _i fucking hate you._ ” the (h/c) female spoke, however added a ‘but I love you’ in her mind. 

“that- that is a lie! you cannot lie to Gundham Tanaka, the-“ 

“quit it, Gundham.” (y/n) spoke, holding a hand up to silence him. tears pricked at her eyes, but she refused to let them fall. and even now, as she stared at him through her blurry vision, was he the most handsome man she’d ever seen. she shook the thought out of her head. 

the male in question, racked his mind for something, _anything_ he could use to win back the female. if not forever, for the moment. until he could prove himself worthy of somebody like her- it truly was a sad scene. him standing there, face saddened, hair falling in front of his face (as he always kept it down nowadays), and posture weakened. memories of them flashed through his mind, as he tried to think of something.

_it was beautiful. the two lovers were on a cliff, blanket spread out for a dinner/picnic under the stars. it was their 3 year anniversary; and Gundham wanted to do something extra special. the stars above them shined like headlights, and the streetlights below them shone like the sun, perfectly illuminating both of their faces. a soft melody played in the background, from the stereo of Gundham’s car._

_love was in the air, as the two newly-adults shared drinks and kisses until the light of the moon. a hum left the male’s lips as he looked at his girlfriend, who stared up at the sky. how beautiful she was; it was as she put him under a love spell, one that could only be created by the most powerful of wizards. oh, but he was caught staring. the female giggled as she noticed her boyfriend’s lovesick stare, and she probably said something to tease him._

_he, in turn, looked up at the stars, and a line from a song he knew she liked popped into his head._

_“ **the sky’s falling girl, let’s try to catch it.”**_

as this played in his head, he said those words, which made (y/n) freeze in her tracks. those damn words; the ones he used whenever he felt especially soft or especially bad. in this case, it was the latter. a soft laugh left her lips, and she shook her head. for a few moments, she just stared at him, (e/c) eyes boring into grey ones. biting down on her lip, she stepped closer to her fiancé, faces inches apart.

this made Gundham smile softly, as he thought she was going to forgive him and tell him not to do it again, like she always did. but what he didn’t seem to understand, was this situation was not like when he would accidentally break a vase while playing with the dog, or when he shows up late to a date. no, this could potentially ruin their relationship. _and it did_.

“ **the sky’s falling, _bitch_ let’s try to catch it tonight.**”

before the male could react, (y/n) grabbed her keys off of the counter and walked out. 


End file.
